My Sanity
by CuteMikoGirl
Summary: Fate takes you in every direction. From murdered parents to a jealous rival. InuYasha, blinded, sends his best friend to a mental institute in persuasion from Kikyou. Big mistake. Whilst there, Kagome gets raped and loses her memory...
1. Who Are You?

My Sanity

Fate takes you in every direction. From murdered parents to a jealous rival. InuYasha, blinded, sends his best friend to a mental institute in persuasion from Kikyou. Big mistake. Whilst there, Kagome gets raped and loses her memory... InuYasha now has no idea what to do.

(Hehe, thank you Sakura for the summary xD You rock girl!)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co.

--

Hey guys! I'm back with a new story!

Sorry I haven't updated Modern Fairytale Part I for those who read it. Here's my explanation and my poor excuse: It's one of those moments…when you can already picture the chapter and what it's going to be like, but when you type it up, it's nothing like you imagined, and you keep restarting and restarting, but it just won't work! So tomorrow Sakura-chan (Wolf Blossom) is going to attempt helping me with the last chapter of Part I. Hopefully once Part I's last chapter is finished I'll be able to continue on with Part II.

So yeah, I'm sorry for those who read it, I'm trying to get it back up as soon as I can but it's really hard and all.

Anyways, I hope you guys are in an angst-y mood! Because here comes a story I hope will make you cry! The estimated length of the story is about 10 chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm trying to improve my writing so I'm taking my time to write this story, I want this story to be flawless! Well as flawless as I can make it, hehe.

So without further ado (haha, that sounds funny when I say it xD), I present to you: My Sanity.

--

Dedicated to all my closest friends, who ironically, are the people who are most distant to me… Thank you all for being so close, Kimvy, Minh, Sakura-chan, Kiari, Mellie, David, Ama, and a bunch of other people that I can't name because the list is non-ending. I'm so lucky to have you all.

--

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

Little pearls of water were dripping onto the cold cement.

She didn't know where she was. Last thing she remembered was being in that white room. The white walls over there had driven her crazy, it was so pure, unsullied, unblemished…so immaculate; It was perfect, and it drove her crazy.

Maybe that's how they keep their patients there forever; the patients that weren't crazy when admitted eventually would become crazy because of that room.

But right now, she'd do anything to be back in that hell hole…

Plouc!

Plouc!

That annoying sound of water dripping. The place was unclean, the walls were greyish. She had slept in that white room, but woken up here. Where was she?

Plouc!

Plouc!

BAM!

The door opened, all she saw was light from outside. She couldn't move, her body was paralysed…probably from a tranquilizer.

She wasn't crazy; she wasn't supposed to be there! He was wrong, they were all wrong! She wasn't insane!

And with that thought each day she'd fight and try to get out, only to be shot with a huge dose of tranquilizer.

She saw a shadow at the door, and it came closer, and closer.

She recognized him; it was Dr. Naraku from the mental institution.

To tell the truth he scared her, he'd been giving her the eye ever since she got there. And his demon-aura was weirder then others…

Was he the one who brought her here? Why? How?

Even though he was a doctor, there were security guards and he wouldn't be able to get past them with her…

"Kukuku, I see you're awake Miss Higurashi." He said.

She tried to move again, but in vain.

"Don't attempt, you won't be able to. I gave you a big enough dose to keep you knocked out for days." He said smirking, which sent shivers down her spine.

Naraku caressed her cheek longingly.

"You're so beautiful…you have no idea how long I've waited…" he whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened as he started stripping himself, tears falling and burning her cheeks.

She wasn't stupid… she'd seen the lustrous looks he'd give her.

'No…no…InuYasha…please save me…' she cried as she felt his body touch hers.

"You are mine now Kagome."

--

Knock Knock.

He groaned and checked the time. 7 AM. Who the hell was knocking at this time of day? On a Saturday no less!

He stood up, and without thinking went and opened the door…in his boxers only.

"Inu-kun!" Kikyou squealed and hugged him. She let herself in without asking and sat on his bed.

InuYasha smiled. She was the only person who could wake him up so early…and get away with it. The only person besides _her_…

He sighed…not this again. He'd been having the same thoughts for over a year now…ever since he sent _her_ to the asylum.

He missed her so much, it was unbearable for him…but he was doing this for her…or so he thought.

He had visited the first days she was admitted in…but after, it just insupportable to see her suffer like that.

He wondered how she was…the mental home told him they'd call him as soon as she made any progress…it's been a year now…

He felt reality come back to him when Kikyou started tugging at his arm.

"…listening to me?" he heard.

"Sorry babe, zoned out for a bit." He said and gave her one of his smiles.

She nodded, accepting his apology.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I just came over to tell you that I'm leaving for Paris today for a photo shoot, I'll be back in a week okay?" She said, standing up and dusting away any imaginary dust.

"Okay, I'll see you later babe." He said giving her a kiss.

It was heated, but both stopped before it got too far and Kikyou would miss her flight.

"Love you honey!" She said and left.

InuYasha smiled, and walked back to his bed. It was 7:45AM; he still had time to sleep.

.:.:In InuYasha's Dream:.:.

"I'm NOT crazy! InuYasha! You have to believe me!" Kagome said, little crystal tears pooling in her wide eyes.

"I…" What could he say? He did think she was crazy…

She'd told him she'd been hearing voices lately, and she was scared of them. They were telling her to stop being with InuYasha or else…

And then, one day she had attacked Kikyou, but afterwards tried to tell him that something – or someone – was controlling her body, and it wasn't her.

He wanted what was best for her. He and Kikyou had talked about it and he had decided that what was best for her would be to send her in a mental institution where she could get some help, and hopefully become better. Kikyou had suggested the "Shikon No Kakera" institute since they were known as the bests.

And so he sent her there, money wasn't a problem, since their parents had died when they were younger leaving then all the money in the world.

"You think I'm crazy too…don't you…?" She asked. The hurt in her eyes made him want to hit himself. He was hurting her.

"Kagome…I only want what's best for you…" he said trying to make her understand why he was doing this.

"No you're not! You're only doing this because Kikyou will break up with you if you don't!" Kagome said and slapped his hand away when he attempted to pull her to him.

"It's not like that! How could you think that Kagome…You need help! You've been hearing voices, telling stories!"

"So you think I'm lying?"

"Kagome, why would anyone want to hurt you? You're the sweetest girl there is, not one single person would want to hurt you. Kagome…please, if you'd just admit you need help…this would go so much faster…the faster you cure the faster you can get out of the hospital…"

"InuYasha, I swear I'm not crazy, those voices, they're real, and that day when my body attacked Kikyou, something was controlling me…please…don't send me there…I need you…" Kagome said and the tears that had been pooling in her eyes came out and rolled off her cheeks.

"Kagome…please…let this be easier on both of us and go…"

And he left her there.

She cried and cried.

His heart broke…he'd hurt her…but she'd see…one day she'd see that he had done this for her.

The next day when he visited her, she didn't talk to him. Nor the next day, nor the day after that. After a week she finally talked, begging him to let her out. He was the only one who could do so.

When he said no she cried and yelled at him about how much she hated him…that had been painful.

And he had left running like a little crying boy, and he hadn't been able to come back…too scared to face the reality that she hated him. Even though he kept telling himself that he was doing this for her, and one day she'd understand that, for some reason, he was doubting himself.

The sight of when she told him she hated him before curling up and crying kept replaying, and replaying, and replaying and—

.:.:End Of InuYasha's Dream:.:.

He woke up to the sound of his door knocking again.

DAMN! He had to get his maids to not let anyone in before 12 PM! He checked the time, 8:30 AM. Well…he guessed it was for the best, the dream he was having wasn't really good…

He opened the door to be greeted by the teary face of one of his close friends, Sango, and his best guy friend, Miroku.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sango never cried.

"Oh InuYasha…she…Kagome…" Sango couldn't even finish the flimsy sentence before crying again.

InuYasha looked expectantly at Miroku.

"She was raped." He said, his voice tight.

InuYasha felt his world shatter. He was alone in his room, the words echoing over and over again.

"Wh…what?" He asked…it couldn't be.

He had been scared of something like that, someone taking advantage of her. She was so pretty, and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone touch her while she was vulnerable. That was why he sent her to the most prestigious place he could find…

Sango held up today's journal and InuYasha felt his heart sink as he read the headlines.

"Shikon No Kakera's Patient RAPED"

He took the journal and quickly read it, crumpled it in his hands and ran to his car…once again without thinking and only in his boxers, and drove the the Shikon No Kakera Mental institution.

Sango and Miroku took some clothes for him before heading there as well…

When they got there, there was a bunch of reporters asking questions. They fought their way through and somehow, made it. They ran in and saw InuYasha holding a nurse in the air by the neck.

"WHERE-IS-KAGOME-!" He growled, his eyes flashing red.

The nurse, who was a lower type demon, trembled in fear in front of the known Tai Youkai InuTaisho's younger son.

"InuYasha! Let her down." Miroku said. InuYasha calmed a little bit at his friend's voice but still did not let her down.

She managed to whisper out: "Room 204 B" all the while pointing to the West Wing.

InuYasha let her down and ran towards that direction, not caring that he had almost just killed a nurse, not caring that his friends couldn't run as fast as him. All he cared about, at that moment, was too get to Kagome.

As soon as he hit the room 204 B and went in, a smell he hadn't smell in a long time hit his nose and he remembered the times before.

He inhaled deeply, the sweet unique smell of lilacs that he had missed so much.

He walked into the room deeper and found Kagome, sleeping in a bed, looking all beaten up.

He took a chair and sat down next to her quietly, and tenderly brought his hand up to caress her cheek and tucked a strand of her soft raven-hair behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

And as he said that, her eyelids slowly opened up, and he saw those blue pools he hadn't seen for a year now.

"Hey…" she said with a coarse voice.

"Hey..." he answered, smiling gently at her.

"…who are you?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha's eyes widened when she asked that question.

--

Well, I hope you guys liked it, I'm not getting into so much description yet, but in later chapters I will (for those who like descriptions)

And for those who like Sango and Miroku pairing, they might not come in yet, but they will have more then only a minor role in this story, I'm starting to like the couple, hehe. (To Ama a.K.a InuKaiba) :)

If you liked the story – or even if you didn't like it – please leave a review, those always cheer me up and motivate me into updating xD hehe.

Love ya'll

Miko


	2. KoInu

My Sanity

Fate takes you in every direction. From murdered parents to a jealous rival. InuYasha, blinded, sends his best friend to a mental institute in persuasion from Kikyou. Big mistake. Whilst there, Kagome gets raped and loses her memory... InuYasha now has no idea what to do.

(Hehe, thank you Sakura for the summary xD You rock girl!)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co.

--

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

And as he said that, her eyelids slowly opened up, and he saw those blue pools he hadn't seen for a year now.

"Hey…" she said with a coarse voice.

"Hey..." he answered, smiling gently at her.

"…who are you?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha's eyes widened when she asked that question.

--

Chapter 2: Ko-Inu

He felt his heart beating, he was sure Kagome could too. 'who are you?' 'who are you?' 'who are you?' It kept repeating in his head.

He was speechless for a few seconds, until Kagome broke into a fit of laughter.

He blinked.

"…Kagome?" he said hesitantly.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" she said while continuing on laughing insanely.

InuYasha just stared at her, half of him wanting to know what she was laughing at, the other half wanting to just let her laugh.

After a few minutes, Kagome finally stopped and hugged InuYasha.

"I'm just joking Ko-Inu! How could I ever forget who you are?" she said smiling.

InuYasha froze again…what did she just call him?

"Wh…what did you just call me?" he stuttered.

Kagome blinked..

"Ko-Inu?" she repeated.

InuYasha suddenly remembered when he was 7 and she was 3, she had just learned how to say Koinu (Puppy)…

**FLASHBACK**

_"Come on Kagome, let's go play in the big slide!" Young InuYasha said as he took Little Kagome's hand and pulled her towards the yellow slide._

_While going there an old lady had a little puppy, it ran over to Kagome and licked her feet. She giggled as she bent down and took it in her arms._

_"Inoosa!" she said showing him her newly found friend._

_"Kagome, let go of the Koinu! It's not yours, give it back to it's owner." InuYasha scolded the younger girl._

_He took it from her and gave it back to the old lady who smiled a thanks and continued on her way._

_Kagome started crying._

_She kept pointing at the puppy and saying: "Innosa! Inoosa!"_

_InuYasha looked irked that she was calling the puppy by his name._

_"No Kagome, that's not me." He said and patted her head. She giggled and brought up her arms signaling she wanted him to hold her up, and he did as she requested. She petted his ears._

_"Inoosa!" She said as one hand petted the ear, the other pointed the puppy._

_"Yes Kagome, I'm half dog-demon. But that doesn't mean that's me, that's a Koinu. Come on, say it with me, Koinu." He said smiling._

_"Inoo!" she said clapping her hands._

_"No Kagome, Ko-Inu." He said patiently still smiling gently at his best friend._

_"Ko-i!"_

_"Ko-Inu"_

_"Koin!" Kagome said, her face scrunching up in concentration as she tried repeating what InuYasha had just said._

_InuYasha laughed at the face she was making._

_"Ko…" he said._

_"Ko!" She repeated._

_"Inu!"_

_"Inu! Koinu! Koinu!" she said clapping her hands._

_The ladies in the park were smiling at the two cute children, and their parents were next to them filming all that had happened._

_Kagome was still repeating over and over again 'Koinu', then she looked over to InuYasha, who was still holding her, and pointed to him and said: "Ko-Inu!"._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

From that day on, she had kept on calling him Ko-Inu until around her sixth grade when their parents died. That day, it was like a small part of Kagome died with them.

"Ko-Inuu, where's mommy and daddy and auntie Izayoi and Uncle Fluffy?" she asked, her eyes big and round with tears in them, and her mouth in a small cute pout.

'Auntie Izayoi' and 'Uncle Fluffy' where InuYasha's parents…they had died along with her parents years ago…why was she asking them where they were? And why was she calling him Ko-Inu?

He was about to question her when a doctor came in with his two friends, Sango and Miroku, who both looked out of breath.

They were holding his clothes, and that's when he realized he was in nothing but his boxers. He took the clothes and put them on while the doctor inspected Kagome.

"Mr. Taisho?" the doctor asked.

"That's me." InuYasha said.

"Please come to the hallway with me, I need to talk to you, your friends may follow."

And the four of them went out in the hallway after telling Kagome they'd be back

--

"Mr. Taisho, Kagome, as you may have noticed, has a case of amnesia…" he started.

"Is there anyway to cure it? Money is not an object." InuYasha said precipitately.

The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry, there are no cures yet, some people come out of it okay, but there is a more bigger chance she'll stay like this forever. She thinks she's 8 years old right now. Her brain got damaged during the rape; Naraku – we found out that it was he who had abused her – had hit her several times on the head with a metal pipe." The doctor said.

"What do you mean she thinks she's 8?" Sango asked.

"It means she has forgotten everything that has happened since she was 8 years old until now, the doctor said, did anything happen when she was 8, that could of reminded her of her current situation? Anytime when she was in the hospital at 8?" the doctor said.

InuYasha, Miroku and Sango thought for a while.

"Yeah! When she was 8 remember, she was riding her bike then some psycho drunk driver hit her?" Miroku said.

"Oh yeah! Why?" InuYasha sked.

"I see, well that might be why she thinks she's 8 and not 5 or 6 or 7." The doctor said.

The gang nodded their head, understanding what he was saying.

"So…there's no way – no way at all – to get her out of it?" InuYasha asked.

"None…well...except…but…never mind!" the doctor said unsurely.

"No, tell us!" Sango said.

"Well…there might be a way; we're working on this new therapy thing. We give the patient a dose of Rx-21 each day…but the therapy isn't 100 sure!" the doctor said.

"Rx-21?" Sango asked.

"What are the risks?" Miroku said.

"Rx-21 is this new virus we created that can cure several things, up until now that is what our studies shows. We think it may be the discovery of the century. But we're still not 100 sure that there are no risks on humans, so I'd say 70 of risk that it works, and 30 that it doesn't work. We have already tested it on animals and on 3 humans, all of them came out okay until now." The doctor explained.

"I see…give me the forms, I'll bring them home and talk it over with a few people, my secretary will phone you back with my response." InuYasha said firmly.

"Okay, wait at the check out center, I'll bring them to you, oh and Mr. Taisho, remember this, it's important, do not let anything trigger he memory, everything HAS to be like it was when she was 8 years old, minor details are okay, but big stuff will cause her brain to be confused and she could end up in a coma, forever."

InuYasha nodded and he helped Kagome out of bed.

--

They waited outside, the hospital released Kagome to go out with InuYasha, and when they finally got the forms they went home.

--

"Ko-Inu! Where is everybody?" Kagome said as she exited her room.

**InuYasha's P.O.V.**

Kuso…what do I tell her? "Oh they all died, but you don't remember that because you got raped in a mental institute I put you in and you lost your memory."?

Dammit…this might be harder then I thought…THINK InuYasha THINK.

"Kagome, what date are we?" I asked.

"Uh…16th November, why?" she asked me.

YES! This was my chance. Each year the parents would always leave the 15th November for a business trip, and they'd be back in 1 month exactly.

"Nothing. The parents are gone, remember? They left yesterday…" I said.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! I don't know where my head's been lately." She laughed and ran back into her room.

Phew! That was a close one.

**End of InuYasha's P.O.V.**

InuYasha walked back to his room, however, a few minutes later, he heard a yell and he ran back to Kagome's room.

He opened the door with a crash and saw Kagome naked in front of her mirror.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" He asked browsing the area for any threats.

"Wha…what's wrong with my body?" She asked pointing to the mirror.

InuYasha's eyes opened wide as he realized that she had just discovered that she had grown a bosom…

'Aww men…how the hell am I going to get out of this one?' he asked himself.

* * *

And voila! My chapter xD I know I haven't update din two weeks, and I'm sorry! But I have a life x.x and it's not going well x.X so yeah…

Anyways, 21 reviews, WOW! I'm amazed and very happy. Please keep reviewing, I'm off typing modern fairytale now

**_LISTEN UP ONE AND ALL! CuteMikoGirl and Wolf Blossom have opened up their OWN forum… you read me right, OWN forum where you can download anime episodes… not even anime, request ANYTHING and we'll process it, we have a Meet the Authors forum where you can hopefully meet one of your FAVOURITE ALL TIME AUTHORS and scare them by pretending to be a stalker.. xD or just about do ANYTHING! We have forums from anime, to games, to soap-operas to anything you can possibly imagine! We're in DIREE need of active members' because, as much as I, the blurb, hates to admit it, our members are inactive. So please, at least check the forum out. It's the homepage of either CuteMikoGirl or Wolf Blossom and join! If not join... make us feel special by visiting. _**

**_Blurb Written By: CuteMikoGirl and Wolf Blossom_**

Later!

Miko


End file.
